Foam
by Mallaidh
Summary: This is basically the episode The Warriors Of Kyoshi, from the viewpoint of the crazy foaming guy. I have named him Awadatsu and the story will develop on from this episode anyways...R&R! chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty I should be writing my other story, but oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar! (did you seriously think I did?)

Claimer: I don't own the crazy foaming guy…but I do own the name that I named him so HA! Take that evil lawyers! Muahahah! Also I own any other characters I make up in this story! Like Kea! So hahah!

**Chapter one!**

"A flying bison! A flying bison! Quick everyone, take arms from your neighbors, protect your food! It is a flying bison come to eat us all!" I ran down the street screaming, warning the villagers about a bison I had seen flying in the sky when I was watching the clouds. It was a big bison with weird markings. I immediately thought it might be a threat to my humble, unharmed home so I decided to warn everyone! However, as usual, no one listened to me. Ever since that one time I foamed at the mouth when I thought I saw a butterfly spitting fire, no one has listened to me. Of course, I tend to foam at the mouth a lot. Actually, whenever I get exited, foam just spews from my mouth. But really, it's not my fault. People tell me that my father, who left Kyoshi to sell cabbage in the great city of Omashu, used to foam at the mouth too. So really, if it's anyone's fault, it's his.

Suki, the head warrior of Kyoshi, stepped out of her house, "Awadatsu, stop your lies and get back to…whatever you were doing."

"But, Suki, I swear I saw a flying bison! It had people on it…I think."

"Fine, Awa, I'll take some of the girls, and we will go check it out." Yes! I managed to convince Suki, the most beautiful and intelligent, strong warrior on Kyoshi! My skills must be getting really good. So anyways, I went back to watching the clouds now that I had saved the island. I saw some awesome clouds. One was shaped like a fish. One was shaped like a blade of grass. One was shaped like an egg custard tart. There were some pretty cool clouds that day.

My cloud watching was interrupted when my little sister, Kea, came and told me that there had in fact been a flying bison and it had passengers. They were currently tied up to the tall statue of Avatar Kyoshi. When she told me this I immediately started running to the statue. When I got there I saw three people: A girl in water tribe clothes, a boy in water tribe clothes, and another boy in weird bright clothing.

I listened as the mayor interrogated them. I didn't listen to closely but I heard the weird bald boy say he was the Avatar! The Avatar! Back for real? That would be too awesome! However the mayor did not believe the bald boy like I did. He insisted that the Avatar disappeared over one hundred years ago and that there was no way he could be the Avatar. Then the bald boy broke through the ropes that were binding him by doing a flippy air-bending trick and of course…everyone believed him then!

I felt foam coming into my mouth as the boy pulled out marbles and made them spin around in mid air. The Avatar was on Kyoshi Island! My life was fulfilled. I waved my arms around in excitement and then fell to the ground.

Later!---

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of my little sister, Kea. Her face was adorned with a giant smile. "Awa! You're alive! Hurray! Oh my gosh, did you hear? The Avatar is here! Oh and father wants you to go bring him some food. He's staying above our shop. Oh, and he says to try not to foam at the mouth. People tend to get pretty creeped out and think you're rabid or something like that. Anyways…chop! Chop! Big brother! You have a lot of work to do!"

A/N: well, that's it for now! Yes…it was short…very short….other chapters will be much longer! Well…only if you review! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: whoo! Chapter two! What will happen nobody knows! actually, I do…

TO REVIEWERS!

Red Hawk k'sani: do not worry, that was the final (I think) appearance of Kea. She will only appear if I need her to tell Awadatsu something. She will NOT )(I repeat) not be a main character at all and she will not turn into a mary sue!

Xlo: glad you think it's funny

Everto Angelus: I'm glad that you think the new ending for the chapter in ASTOF is better. I thought it was too. Also, keep reading this story!

Ryuko Vulpix: yes, I do love people who foam at the mouth! Also, yes he does get a fanfic about him. I mean, he deserves one entirely!

Paul P.S. Sullivan: glad you think it looks promising

Damona: I know! The foamy person is THE best! Stomach flu, yuck! Oh and I am updating!

Meinatree: randomness is the best thing in the world! I love it! Oh and thankyou!

Disclaimer: heck, if you think I, a fourteen year old girl who cant even drive, owns avatar then you must have hit your head seriously hard as a baby!

Claimer: I do not own the crazy foaming guy (pouts) BUT –lifts finger up like uncle iroh- I do own his name! YAYYYYY! A-wa-dat-su! Whoo hoo!

**Chapter two: Tea for two**

It turned out that I wasn't to bring the avatar food at all. My father, a master chef renowned on the island, would not allow that. Instead I was told to bring him jasmine tea. I have always enjoyed the smell of tea. It makes me calm down and is almost an antidote to whatever could make me foam. So, I guess tea is good, at least to me.

"Awa, here is two cups of tea. Bring them up the stairs and to the Avatar and the girl companion. Do not spill. We do not have much tea so be careful."

"Yes mother." I took the tray from my mother and walked up the stairs. The tea cups on the tray trembled along with my arms. What if the Avatar spoke to me. Even if it was a simple 'thankyou' I might foam.

I entered into the room and saw the Avatar talking to the girl companion. She was saying something about how girls beat someone up. I made a clear note to stay away from that girl. She was probably a vicious were-wolf and tonight was a full moon.

I set the tray down, "Thank you." The avatar said. Oh my lord! He spoke to ME! Ahh, oh my gods, he spoke to me. I quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs, and began foaming at the mouth. A little over two seconds later I collapsed on the floor and everything went black.

Once again, my eyes fluttered open. Although this time, it was not to my sister but to a cold, dark, metal floor. This was extraordinarily strange because no where on Kyoshi had metal floors. Everyone had wood floors or dirt floors. Where the hell was I?

Just as I thought that questioning thought a guy with pointy shoes walked into the room. I could only see the shoes due to the fact that I was still laying on the cold floor. He started to speak and his voice was gross, "You, where is the Avatar going." With the mention of that one word (avatar) I foamed at the mouth and once again passed out.

I woke up to the pointy shoed guy kicking me. I looked up and saw that it in fact was not a guy but instead, a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Response time! Thanks to Nikki Satoshi, Quiet Shadow, Everto Angelus, Red Hawk K'sani, Adriame! Please, anyone who reads this, review it! I love getting reviews and knowing if you like it or hate it or whatever you felt about it! Oh and a piece of trivia for y'all, Awadatsu means to foam. One of my friends asked me and well, if she was curious I thought y'all might be! So, if you were, you no longer are! YAY! Also I am sooo happy that Nikki Satoshi reviewed b/c I have never found someone else besides my sis that has read a walk to remember. Let me tell everyone reading this, the book is a zillion trillion times better than the movie! Mandy Moore cannot act a good part to save her life…although she was…decent in saved….I guess…but she totally SUCKED in A Walk to Remember!

(Dis)claimer: god, seriously people do you think I actually possess enough money to OWN a fabulous show like avatar: the last airbender. Heck, I don't even have enough money to own any show! No matter how terrible! BUT! I do own the name I gave the crazy foaming guy! So take that you suits! –kicks lawyers in buttox!- HA!

And now without further ado…the chapter you have all been waiting for…the pivotal moment when we find out who this strange…woman…(evil cackle from author)… is…

**CHAPTER THREE: HAIRCUT**

The pointy shoed man was no man! It was in fact a girl! A manly looking girl, but nonetheless a girl. There were some very obvious clues. I will list them out for you. She wore her hair in a pony tail. She wore extravagant makeup over one eye. Her clothing was in somewhat of a dress form, showing that she was…A GIRL!

The girl proceeded to speak again, "I ask you again, where is the Avatar?" Her manly voice once again spoke of the avatar and I felt my heart beating faster, and faster, and faster. Foam spilled out of my mouth once again and I collapsed once again on the cold metal, floor. Luckily, though, I did not pass out again this time.

Instead I just laid there on the floor thinking quietly to myself. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

I repeated this familiar pattern for about five minutes until the girl opened her lips once again and prepared to speak. Instead some fat woman in a long dress interrupted her with a (yet again) manly voice. "Zuko, please, can you not see that this boy is in pain when ever you speak of the avatar." I felt the foam swelling in the back of my mouth and immediately I sat on the floor and began again.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. When I finally was no longer gathering the rabid-type foam in my mouth I stood up and found that I was in fact shorter than the younger girl. This was extremely odd seeing as no girl on Kyoshi was taller than me. Even the famous Suki, the super warrior, was shorter than I was. Sure, it was only and inch or two. But still, it was the one thing I had on her. Height! Oh course, she could always say that being short was something she had on me but…Anyways, as I was saying. Hmm…what was I saying? Oohh…those clouds today were fluffy. Oh yeah, I remember. Some even looked like fish. They were white, a pristine white. I wish I could have flown up there and napped on them…

AHA! I remember what I was speaking of!

It was odd that this girl was taller than I. Of course the old lady was extremely short, but still this…girl…was taller than me. Tears began spilling down my eyes and I laid down on the floor. I curled up in a tight ball and wept.

"What the heck? Uncle why is he crying?" I heard the girl ask the old lady. Her voice was extremely confused and she obviously did not understand that I was crying because she, a girl, was taller than me. She did not…wait a minute, did she just say…uncle? That would have to mean…that the old lady was no lady. The old lady was in fact an old man. The old lady was a male! AH! Why can people not get it straight? Girls wear dresses. Boys wear pants. Girls wear their hair in high, sissy pony tails that whoosh around, completely annoying everyone. Boys wear there hair…oh heck…guys sometimes wear there hair like that too. This uncle guy seemed to like the idea of his starch white hair upon the top of his head in a bun.

The uncle, after seeing my dazed face snapped his fingers together in front of my face. "Ello! You are alive! Glorious! Would you like some ginseng tea?" Tea? Did the uncle guy with the bun, just mention tea? I love tea. Uh oh…maybe a little too much. It seems whenever I develop a liking or love towards something it always accompanied with the annoying foam spilling from my mouth! Why can I just not smile and show my feelings in the normal way? Well, whatever the reason, it was very annoying. Almost as annoying as that high ponytail that swung viciously around on the girls head.

I growled like a mad dog and pulled a pair of scissors from my boot and went at the girl's head. With one quick snip, the annoying locks were snipped away and laid motionless on the cold, floor. "GAHHHHH!" The girl, who looked even more like a male now, lunged at me. She took the scissors to my own, long, luxurious pony that hung down my back. Soon my brunette hair lay on the floor. With the slight weight haven fallen from my head, I felt empty and a need to use those scissors once again came back to me.

I eyed the Uncle's bun atop his head and figured that was a good place to fulfill this weird need to cut hair. I laughed maniacally and picked up the scissors. The uncle's fist soon glowed a dangerous shade of red, but no fire protruded so I continued. He held them up in sign of defeat and also began to speak, "Please, can't we settle this over a soothing cup of jasmine tea?"

Tea? Mmm. With that one word all need to cut hair was lost in me and I answered the uncle, "Okay." I dropped the scissors, letting them lay next to the two piles of hair, and walked out following the Uncle.

The girl followed us with fire actually flaming at her hands. I found this scary, but I knew what lay ahead. A nice cup of tea, and nothing…not a single thing was going to get between me and a porcelain cup filled with hot water that had been flavored with delicious jasmine spices.

Well, at least I thought nothing would get in my way. When some random guy with a helmet came and told the girl that he had news of the avatar, I collapsed on the floor with foam at my mouth.

A/N: Well, that's about it. I would write more, but seeing as today is the fourth of July. I have a party to go to. REVIEW! Oh, and as a final goodbye, Huzzah for the crazy foaming guy AND randomness! BOW DOWN NOW! Muahaha…fireworks…here I come!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: reviewer responses

Everto Angelus: yes it was the infamous prince zuko!

Red Hawk K'sani: thankyou for ur review Me2: I know it is sad that he cant control his foaming. Maybe I will make a magical cure for him…or maybe I wont. Most likely I wont. That would end this story!

Sirius: heh, I watch that episode over and over cuz I love the crazy foaming guy, I even joined the crazy foaming guy fanlisting because I love him sooo much!

PKsDancingGirl: yes yes, all the zutara stories drive me insane, at first they were okay and then it was like the avatar section was flooded with them! Crazy, also, please read the story! It doesn't really matter if you don't remember him!

Blaze 83: thanks for your review. I took that same quiz, I got Sokka. Not too flattering, eh? Whatever, though.

Purple Moonshine: OMG! He is like Usop from one piece! That's even along the same lines that I imagined his voice to be! Weird…

Khazia: I'm a genius…wowzers…weird….anyways, thankyou for your review! I adore all of your stories so much! I'm glad that you like one of mine as well!

You guys/girls rock all socks in existence! Wahoo! Cookies for all who reviewed! Wahoo! Does somebody that was not on this list want a cookie? Easy! All you have to do is write a review and I will give you a cookie!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender, however I do own Awadatsu's name seeing as he has no name in the show! So take that avatar creators who are torturing all your fans with making them wait for episodes! Grrr!

And now, without further ado, another chapter of FOAM!

**CHAPTER FOUR! BACK FOR MORE! (heh…it rhymes!)**

The smell of ginseng tea slowly infiltrated my nostrils as my eyelids struggled to open. When my pupil's finally adjusted to the bright light I found myself on a beach, wet and covered in sand. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was walking to get tea with some old wom- no man…right. I turned over on my side and sighed. Where was I? Was I even on the happy island of Kyoshi? Probably not. Maybe I was on some random island and could claim it for myself.

I could rule this island a name it Awadatsu! I would be the jungle king and all would bow down to me…ahh…yes…this sounds very good indeed! I flopped over on my other side and saw my nice big pair of shiny scissors. Yay! My scissors! How I love them so! Now, with my shiny scissors at my side, I could become the jungle king barber and I would be so loved and respected that all of the world would bow down at my superior cutting techniques.

I decided that I would get up and explore this island. However, when I tried to stand up I tripped over my dress. Wait, dress…what was this? I was not wearing a dress before. I was wearing a very mucho-macho long shirt with pants before. Not some icky girl clothes. What happened to me? And why was the scent of tea so strong if there was kettle for the tea to be contained in? Why?

These questions quickly flew out of my head like…like a cute little ribbon hawk when I turned around and saw a field. The field smelled of all sorts of teas! Wow! This was surely the spirit world and not the world where I used to live on. Over the hill of glorious plants I saw a small hut. So, I decided to go to it and see if I had to register for now living in the spirit world.

On my way there I saw signs indicating whatever the yummy smelling plants were. But sadly I had given up on learning how to read long ago. My teacher on Kyoshi island also used to get very upset at the fact that I would foam at the mouth anytime we read something interesting in class, so he threw me out and demanded that I get my problem under control. Well, that never happened so I simply learned to live without reading. It is actually rather nice. You are never told what to do and instead can simply gaze up at the clouds that look like bunnies without a care in the world.

Speaking of bunnies I just saw a bunny. It was white and had a brown spot. It was very adorable. I think I will name it Tea and keep it as my pet forever and ever. Well, that is if I can catch it.

Running after the bunny was hard work in a dress. But finally I pounced on it and caught the cute furry animal. "Hello Tea." I said to Tea as I held it up to my face to look into its eyes. They were little black eyes that looked like beads. So I decided to make Tea's middle name bead. I held Tea back up to my face and said his full name "Tea Bead!"

I then put the bunny under my arm and continued walking towards the check-in hut for the spirit world. Finally I got to the hut and found an old woman a sleep in a chair with a cat on her lap. The cat woke up when I walked over and Tea leapt after it as it ran away. Tea barked and the cat ran away more quickly. The cat leapt on to the hut making a branch of the hut fall down and hit the woman on her head.

"AHHH!" the woman screamed.

"AHHH!" I screamed, if the lady had a reason to scream, then so did I. Plus, I enjoy screaming.

"BARK!" Tea barked. This convinced me that Tea was of the spirit world for no bunny that I had ever seen could bark.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the old lady screamed. Suddenly I remembered the scissors that I had and took them out and caught off her top not.

"I am the barber king!"

"Oh—kay…"

"Hoozah!" I screamed and ran around chopping everything I could see. It was very enjoyable.

Finally the woman spoke, "I am Fish Genicospekcallinopilous the fourth. Grandmother of the Dragon of the West.

"Hello Fish!"

"Hello Barber King. Would you like some tea?"

"Please, Fish, I would!"

a/n: that's all for today! More will be updated later on! Please review!


End file.
